Highway to Hell
by Neo Arkadia
Summary: [Oneshot] A short Oneshot of Beelzemon, on his thoughts and views before he battles MegiDramon and Dukemon...Kinda nuts and a tad dark.


Highway to Hell  
  
(One shot/Drama & Action/PG-13)  
  
By Neo Arkadia  
  
[Play Highway to Hell]  
  
On the endless dusty plains of the Digital World's first and shallowest level, silence of blowing sand and the migration of various breeds of Digimon, the roars from the engine of a hell-bound motorcycle rumbled the air with its deafening tone. Tall as a man, and the length of about 3, this behemoth was a monster, with engine possessed by Satan himself. Its rider was a most peculiar being..what one might call a demonic biker.  
  
The rider was a madman, a sinner, a criminal, and just about the meanest, roughest, and toughest Demon Digimon in the Digital World. Taller than 3 men, and comforted by a black jumpsuit of the finest quality, this was the type of guy you avoided for a damn good reason. His sinister laugh, along with the already furious roars of his bike screamed through the silence, as he tried to hunt down a Data Stream.  
  
"No one can stop me!" He bellowed. "I shall become the living form of God himself in 'dis world! No one will be able to challenge me! Not 'da four holy beasts, not them Tamers, NO ONE!" He roared. This was his one driving goal. He had abandoned his Tamers, killed Devas, and slaughtered entire populations of Digimon out of his own self driving gluttony for power. He had evolved artificially with help of Lord Zhuqiaomon, the mighty avatar of the Phoenix, who ruled the Southern area of the Digital world, and lead a small army of his Devas, of whom, only the Gate Soldier Antylamon, the Judge Chatsuramon, and the Assassin Makuramon, where the only ones remaining out of the original 12.  
  
He, Beelzemon, had just one last thing to deal with before he could get onto other matters; he had one tiny minute problem to deal with. It involved several children and several Digimon that refused to be in one place at the same time. But the Devas, through Zhuqiaomon's assurances to him, would drive the children to a single point.Time was not a concern to Beelzemon, for he had the power of hundreds of loaded Digimon backing him, not even the Tamers could stop him. They would not weasel their way out. He had a bounty on their heads that he wanted to collect. Namely a certain boy and a certain Red Digimon.who for some reason scared Zhuqiaomon out of his mind.  
  
Then something bright flew past Beelzemon, as he turned to catch the Data Stream. "What was that" He thought. He shrugged to himself mentally, most likely one of those Data Packets. But he felt a numbing pain burn through his mind at that moment. Something appeared to him.Something that nearly scared him.  
  
In front of the ripped red plateaus and pillars on the level of the Sovereign, Beelzemon saw himself being surrounded by a strange and almost living flame, that danced with a blind fury, a hatred against the entire universe, as if it wanted to consume everything. Then suddenly, it warped, twisted, and solidified into the shape of a dragon-like creature that looked as if it were born from of the stuff that nightmares were made of.  
  
Beelzemon turned bleak for a moment, and then quickly grabbed his shotgun from his leg, with a grin. He loaded it quickly and fired round after round at the beast, attempting to kill it, but the bullets passed through it as if it were a ghost.  
  
Then, out of nowhere, a metal blade suddenly appeared near his throat, the owner resembling something like a European Knight, but the markings of its armor gave it away, it was a Digimon. Its helmet covered face was cold with purpose. Beelzemon trembled, hoping that his assailant wouldn't make any quick movements with the large blade which interestingly enough, also resembled a lance or a pole-arm of some sort. The Knight's eyes tightened and it pulled the blade back to impale its obvious prey.  
  
Beelzemon shook his head. "What 'da hell was that?!" He thought. It scared him shitless, what could be so powerful that it could stop him. 'The Tamers?' he thought. Then he laughed at the idea. "Those lil' punks? HA! Their lil' toy Digimon can only reach PERFECT, and I an Ultimate of increasing and great power." He did not personally hate the Tamers. He didn't entirely like them, but business was business, and he never went back on a contract.  
  
He noticed a Pack of LighDramon on his right side, stampeding through the dustbowl plains of the Digital World's Deserts. "Give me prey; I shall knock it down, World." He grinned, avoiding somehow getting any dust or sand in his sharp canines. He grabbed a sawed off shotgun from his back, twirling it like a baton around. He quickly loaded and cocked the shotgun, and with a mighty roar as he fired, he shouted two words: "DOUBLE IMPACT!!"  
  
With that, about twenty LighDramon fell in an instant, shattering into data. Quickly placing the gun back into it's holster, he then stretched out the same arm, grabbing the floating particles of data, as if they were candy, sucking it in with a bloodthirsty look that would make barbarian hordes from times long past. But then, that same piercing, burning pain rushed through his head.  
  
On the ruined plateaus again, being covered by a sublime dark sky that seemed to give the feeling that the world was about to end, The strange and arcane Knight jumped back away from Beelzemon, after relieving his blade from the Bounty Hunter's throat, kneeled down, and with an incredible burst, he rushed at Beelzemon, preparing to impale the Demon lord with its combination sword/lance. Beelzemon's eyes became blank. And with a sudden and mighty thrust, the knight impaled Beelzemon with the blade, which was glowing with incredible energy. He felt the knight tear and rip apart his body, shredding his being into data, scattering his mind to the winds of time. He saw his own murder before his eyes. He felt everything, every sweat, sound, or his own impaling.  
  
"What kind of a SICK trick is this!?" He shouted to the sky. He received no answer other than the thunderous stomping of the LighDramon herd. He sighed. This was getting annoying. Then he caught the sight of the Data Stream again. Business had to be done, and he heard the siren song of his victims coming from that Data Stream. The game was up. All bets and gambles were in and no more could be placed. "Showtime!" He said, as he applied his hands to the throttle, and sped Behemoth into the massive shining pillar of data. Whatever his fate was, it could be dealt with afterwards, for he had things to resolve, and it seemed the mistress of time and chance had plans for him.  
  
And with that, he dove downward to the core of the Digital World, to kill the Tamers, and to resolve unfinished business..  
  
[End Highway to Hell]  
  
Fin 


End file.
